1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lamps and, more particularly, to a floor lamp characterized by a stanchion tube having a foot portion, an upright portion having a swivel and a head portion carrying a socket, a shade, and incorporating a second swivel.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art abounds with a multiplicity of floor lamps of differing designs and constructions. Each such design and/or construction of a floor lamp incorporates some advantages at the expense of some disadvantages. A floor lamp is basically designed for use as a reading lamp. People generally read while sitting at their desks or in chairs, on sofas, on beds, and sometimes on the floor. When reading, people need a lamp to illuminate whatever they are reading. Since most people tend to shift their weight and move somewhat even when continuing to sit in the same chair, they frequently wish to adjust their lamps so as best to illuminate the object of their visual attention. Others like to change their locale of reading from a desk to a chair or vice versa.
Most floor lamps in use today are constructed with a circular base, a vertical post concentrically secured to the base and carrying some kind of an adjustable head with a socket and a shade. Such floor lamps designed to be used adjacent chairs or sofas tend to be heavy and generally have a long vertical post. Other such floor lamps designed to be used on desk tops generally have a short vertical post. Thus, the two kinds are not interchangeable and cannot, in the absence of some other adjustments in furniture support, be moved from the desk top to adjacent a chair or vice versa. Furthermore, such floor lamps provide progressively greater adjustability but only at the expense of progressively greater complexity and hence expense. Consequently, the average reader is apt to have one lamp at his desk and another floor lamp by his favorite chair. Furthermore, traditional type adjustable floor lamps with circular bases increasingly have been replaced by desk lamps mountable to the edges of desk tops so as to leave the entire desk top free to accommodate paperwork even in areas previously occupied by the circular base of such a lamp. To some readers, even the most sophisticated features of adjustability cannot compensate for the loss of desk top space due to the circular base of the lamp.
There is thus a need for a floor lamp of simple design and unique construction that combines a high degree of adjustment with versatility of application both at a desk or adjacent a chair, sofa or the like.